


WhiteRose

by God_Muffin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Weiss Schnee, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Ruby Rose is a Faunus, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Muffin/pseuds/God_Muffin
Summary: Needy Ruby Rose gets some from Dom Weiss~





	WhiteRose

The white haired heiress was on her chair, looking down at the brunette Faunus who had a collar around her neck, naked, cuffed and blindfolded. The brunette or rather Ruby Rose was panting from the vibrator that had been vibrating violently inside her womanhood. How their current relation started was kind of vague for the heiress but she had no intentions of letting her girlfriend-cum-pet go.  
“Weiss~ Weiss~ are you listening?” Ruby repeated, trying to catch Weiss’ attention “What, dolt?” Weiss asked as he set her book down on her lap “You have been reading that book for quite. Pay attention to me now” Ruby said, needy for attention like a puppy as she smiled cheerfully, she was just out of the bath so the towel was sticking to her wet body which the ice queen found quite hot and arousing.  
“How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I am reading?” Weiss asked as a smirk appeared on her face when Ruby pushed the book aside and sat on her lap.  
“So impatient” Weiss leaned closer, knowing what the brunette wanted before biting Ruby’s dog ear softly, her hand, moving to softly squeeze Ruby’s ass. Ruby grinded herself on Weiss’ lap as she let out a few soft moans, trying to arouse her girlfriend and getting her wetness on her clothes in the process.  
“Such a naughty puppy” Weiss said as she softly squeezed Ruby’s ass. “Can we? Can we? Pleaaaase it has been a while” Ruby asked, giving the girl her best sad puppy eyes that she could. “We can.” She said as if disinterested; only giving a small nod before she picked the dog faunus up bridal style, heading towards their ‘playroom.’  
Weiss softly laid Ruby down on the bed, getting on top of her as she slowly took Ruby’s towel off. Ruby raised herself to kiss Weiss’ lips as soon as the towel was off, only to have the kiss blocked by Weiss’ hand between her and Ruby’s lips. “How many times have I said this? You are not allowed to do anything without my permission.” She said as Ruby’s ear flattened on her head with a small whine “Sorry Weiss.”  
“Are you? Are you really sorry or do you just want me to punish you?” Weiss asked, knowing the huntress was anything but sorry as she got off of her.  
“Weiss please punish me” Ruby said as she bit her lip. She knew Weiss loved it when she begged to be punished and used it to her advantage whenever she could. Weiss had got the leather straps, putting them on Ruby’s hand and tying them to the headboard. Ruby squirmed a bit, trying to move her hands as Weiss got on top of her again. Ruby smiled, waiting patiently as Weiss kissed Ruby’s lip, nibbling on her lower lip.  
Ruby kissed back, closing her eyes as Weiss deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue inside Ruby’s mouth. Weiss’ tongue explored every corner of her mouth as her hands softly rubbed Ruby’s breasts. She soon pulled back for some air, a string of saliva connecting their lips as she licked her lips “Sweet as always.” She said with a small smirk, wiping her mouth and earning a faint blush from Ruby at that.  
Weiss kissed Ruby’s neck, going down to her womanhood, leaving a trail of kisses on her way as she rubbed her thighs. Ruby shivered slightly as Weiss gave a soft lick to Ruby’s womanhood. She gasped as she felt Weiss push something inside her other hole.  
“Now you have a tail too” Weiss teased as she looked at the dog tail, connected to a butt plug, twisting it a bit as Ruby let out a soft moan, raising her hips.  
Weiss took this opportunity and spanked Ruby’s ass “Come on, you know what you have to do” Weiss please punish me… I have been bad” Ruby said as she looked at Weiss. “Again” Weiss said as she smirked, turning Ruby on her stomach “Weiss please touch me” Ruby said as her ears perked up when Weiss spanked her ass again “Good girl” Weiss said as she looked at the Faunus below her.  
Things had grown quite hot soon; Ruby was waiting patiently for Weiss who was now naked, putting on a strap on. She swiftly pulled Ruby on her lap, easing the strap on inside her as Ruby moaned quite loudly. She was already wet from the teasing and the strap on eased in as she started moving her hips, bouncing on the strap on.  
“We-Weiss” Ruby moaned out as Weiss held Ruby’s waist, thrusting into her roughly. She loved the noises her girlfriend let out. Ruby moaned, moving in pace with Weiss’ thrusts as drool ran down her chin. Weiss leaned in, licking Ruby’s drool as she thrusted the tail, earning a loud moan from Ruby who arched her back, climaxing over the strap on.  
Weiss pulled out of Ruby after a few more thrusts as she took the cuffs off. Ruby panted heavily, knowing what she had to do as she got on her knees and stuck her tongue out, licking the strap on that was covered in her juices. Weiss had a faint blush on her face as she saw Ruby licking the strap on. They had done this a lot of times but Ruby under her always made her blush. She held her head, making a small thrust and making her take it deeper. Ruby gagged on the strap on, drooling running down her chin as she obediently cleaned the toy with her mouth before pulling back.  
“I love you Weiss” Ruby said once they were dressed and back on their bed “Shut it, dolt” Weiss said with a faint blush as she picked her book up again “I love you too” She mumbled, going back to her cold self though she cuddled into the Faunus next to her, scratching behind her ears.


End file.
